


Hey Jude

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hey Jude-The Beatles, Kidnapping, Self-Hatred, Sibling!Reader, half-sibling, not graphic violence, winchester reader, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is Sam and Dean's half sister, meaning she is great to use against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> So, not only has this song been stuck in my head all week, but I've also been really sad lately. So that's how we got here.

John Winchester was a pretty okay dude. For one, he was the reason you were alive right now. He didn't save your life but he did help start it. That's right, Adam wasn't the only half-sibling of Sam and Dean. When Sam was about 7 years old, John came by and rescued your mother from a vamp nest and about 9 months later you were born. 

You didn't travel around like the boys did. You lived with your mother in Colorado until the summer after your senior year of high school. Having graduated, you finally took John up on his offer and left to join the world of hunters. 

You were so far the only Winchester that has never died or gone to hell. How had you made it this long? 100% pure luck. The apocalypse was when you really thought you were done for, but somehow you made it. You made it through everything that could possibly go wrong for the Winchester family. That's how you knew you would make it through this. 

"Oh, sweetie, wouldn't it just be easier to give up those pretty little boys?" Abaddon leaned back against the wall as she looked at you. 

"You should really know how Winchesters work by now. I mean come on." One of her little helper demons punched you in the jaw. The pain shot through you but you've dealt with worse. "Isn't the whole torture part of this supposed to be your job?"

"I don't like having to get my hands dirty if I don't have to." She shrugged, pushing herself off of the wall and walking over to you. "Now, Y/N, you know it won't be a big deal if I just kill you. I mean, the only reason you're still alive is so I can find them."

"Yeah, I get that, but have you considered just luring them to you? I see people do that all the time in the movies. It's equally as effective and it also means I probably WON'T have to die at any point in time since I would clearly need to be alive in order for it to work." Abaddon laughed a little as she put her hand on your cheek, patting it.

"Look at you. I always assumed Sam was the only smart one of the family but it looks like you're joining in. I would like you if you weren't...well, you." She headed towards the door, speaking over her shoulder. "I'm gonna get in touch with our boys. Rough her up; make it just like in the movies."

 

You weren't sure how long you were being "roughed up" but it had been longer than you expected. The only reason it stopped was because a demon came by to inform the one with you that Sam and Dean were on their way, so they left you laying beaten on the ground of your makeshift cell. Everything on you hurt. You could tell your nose was broken and at least two of your ribs were bruised, if not broken. Blood was all over you and tears were starting to add the the mix. 

You felt so stupid. Dean didn't even have the First Blade yet and now he and Sam were just going to show up here and try to save you. You practically just signed your brothers up to be killed; again. They probably hated you for this; more than you were pretty sure they already did. You never thought they liked you, not even when you moved into the bunker with them. They only offered because you were family. You were surprised they were even coming after you. They left Adam in the pit; why weren't they just leaving you here? You weren't even good at being a hunter. You only ever slowed them down. You spent most of your time staying at the bunker to do research anyway, and you always managed to screw something up no matter what. 

A sobbed wracked through your body at your thoughts. You had always looked up to the boys, especially since your mom had been killed during the Leviathan incident. You spent your whole life trying to get them to like you; baking pies, being a wingman at bars, going on supply runs, keeping Baby clean, finding good hunts, making sure they were never caught. You had done everything you could think of but nothing ever seemed to get better. 

You held your breath, trying to get yourself to stop crying. You were used to this problem; being one for frequent panic and anxiety attacks. Your mom had always sung a song to you to calm you down. This was definitely a time when you wished she was still here. You took a shaky breath. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." Your voice caught and you cleared your throat, swallowing hard. "Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her the minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better."

"Go tell Abaddon that they're here!" You could hear the voices outside your door. You took a deep breath before continuing to softly sing to yourself.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah."  
You could hear people running past your door. "Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." There was banging on the ceiling and you knew something was going down above you. "So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah."

"Where is she?!" The voice was muffled and distant but you new it was Sam. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, oh." There was thudding in the distance. You took another shaky breath as you felt another tear roll down your cheek, afraid to face the boys. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, hey Jude."

"She has to be down there!" That one was Dean. Another sob broke through your chest and you started feeling dizzy. 

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, hey Jude." Your vision started blurring but you couldn't tell if it was just from your crying or not. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah..." There was a loud thud outside your door before it slowly opened. "Hey Jude."

 

You woke up from a sharp pain in your side. You looked around to see you were in your room at the bunker. You tried to sit up but had to give up and lay back against the bed, letting out a loud groan. Your door opened and the boys walked in. They stopped talking to each other when they saw you were awake. The looks on their faces fell and you could tell they were upset. They were disappointed that you had been caught and they had to come save you. Hell, they were probably disappointed that Abaddon hadn't killed you. You could feel the tears returned to your eyes and your breath hitched. You tried to hold it back at first but it didn't work. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry, I d-didn't mean to..." A hiccup cut you off and you covered your face with your hands, turning away from them. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey what're you apologizing for?" You could feel the bed dip under, what you assumed was, Dean's weight as he sat down. You cried harder when you felt the bed dip in front of you with Sam's weight. 

"I-I didn't m-mean to get c-caught. I know you guys h-hate me and n-now you p-probably hate me even-"

"Hey hey, Y/N, we do not hate you. Why would you think that?" Sam's hands landed on yours and he tried to pull your hands from your face. 

"Y-you guys have n-never liked me. I always s-slow you down o-on hunts so you guys m-make me stay b-behind." You pulled your hands out of Sam's, wiping your eyes. Dean's hand landed on your head, smoothing down your hair.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can't seriously think that means we hate you. We only make you stay behind so you don't get hurt." You sniffed and turned your head to look at him. 

"He's right, Y/N. You're our sister and we want to keep you safe, even though we clearly didn't do too well with that this time." They both laughed softly but you shook your head, wiping your eyes again. 

"Why'd you even risk coming to get me? I only ever mess anything up anyway." You grumbled, refusing to look at either of them. 

"The only person that hates you seems to be yourself, princess." Your head snapped over and your eyes met Dean's. He shrugged. "I get it, it's easy to hate yourself, but you can't take that to mean we hate you too."

"Yeah, Y/N, we've never hated you. How could we? All you ever do is help out around here." Sam gave you a small smile. "Plus, if anyone is messing up around here, it's us. I mean, you do know who we are, right? The guys who singlehandedly started the apocalypse." You couldn't help but laugh at that one. 

"Look, you should know we don't hate you just based off what's happening right now. Would I really be having a chick flick moment right now if we hated you?" You laughed again and shook your head. He winked at you. "Then you know we don't hate you. Say it."

"You don't hate me." Sam gave your hand a squeeze as he got up. 

"That's right. I gotta go out and grab dinner, but I'll come back later to rebandage you." He leaned down and kissed your forehead before leaving the room. 

"Aren't you gonna leave too?" You rolled over, looking up at Dean. He shook his head. 

"Not unless you want me to." You answered with a small 'no' and he grinned at you. "Then I'll stay with ya." You sniffed, still not completely done crying. "Alright, sweetheart, I know just how to calm ya down. My mom always did it stop Sammy and me from cryin'." He pulled you up, carefully so he didn't hurt you, so you were sitting across his lap as he leaned against the wall. He cleared his throat before singing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad..."

**Author's Note:**

> I made an a capella cover of this song and if I could find a way to get it on here I would force all of you to listen to it lol. But yeah, I liked this story so I hope you all did too.
> 
> http://deancrowleyreaderfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/139304707768/deancrowleyreaderfanfiction-this-is-my-awkward-a
> 
> THIS IS THE LINK


End file.
